Después de la noche
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Naruto aun recuerda a Itachi, pero nada puede hacer con sólo un recuerdo. Sasuke esta a su lado, mas que dispuesto a ocupar un lugar en el corazón del rubio... "Secuela de El legado de la noche"


**Después de la noche**

**Resumen: **Naruto aun recuerda a Itachi, pero nada puede hacer con sólo un recuerdo. Sasuke esta a su lado, mas que dispuesto a ocupar un lugar en el corazón del rubio, con la ayuda de sus sobrinos, Itachi y Shisui, que están dispuestos a confabular con su tío para que conquiste a su padre.

Secuela de El legado de la noche.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Serie: **La noche

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de este One-shot no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Beta**: Silhermar.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Si algo se podía tener claro, es que cuando Shisui Uchiha y su hermano menor Itachi Uchiha se proponían algo, nada en el mundo los hacía cambiar de parecer.

La primera vez que dieron su punto de vista en algo y que no dieron marcha atrás, fue cuando su papá les prohibió tener ese lindo neko de color chocolate que encontraron en una plaza. Shisui en ese entonces tenía 10 años e Itachi apenas había cumplido los 8. Naruto tuvo mil y un problemas a la hora de negarles algo a sus hijos, más que nada por que se negaba a _negarles_ algo. Había prometido sobre la tumba de Itachi que haría a sus hijos felices y que siempre tendrían la libertad de decidir por ellos mismos, pero ellos se la ponían tan difícil. Demás está decir que el gato se quedó en la mansión Uchiha y luego de él, las crías que tuvo.

Una de las más notables cosas que los chicos hicieron, o por lo menos uno de ellos, fue que Itachi no quiso ser ninja. Naruto habló con él por horas, pero no lo pudo sacar de eso, de hecho, no quería tener que ver nada con el mundo ninja en su profesión, por lo que ser un médic nin tampoco entraba en la categoría. Dijo que tendría que buscar cualquier otra profesión, pero él no quería arriesgar su vida por una aldea que se encegueció con sus padres y su tío. Naruto sufrió mucho por eso. Se culpó a si mismo por haberles contado la verdad a sus hijos, en un principio creyó que sería justo para ellos, pues eran legítimos herederos de ese apellido y debían conocer toda su historia, claro que sus hijos se lo tomaron a pecho, eran Uchiha ante todo, y mientras Shisui se convertiría en un ninja, prometiendo que sería insuperable y la gente tendría que reconocer que el mejor ninja de Konoha era un Uchiha, Itachi volvería su vida a otro ámbito y no daría su vida por proteger a todos esos hipócritas.

Naruto había dejado el asunto de las decisiones de sus hijos de lado, sabía que nada podría hacer en eso y se propuso apoyarlos en todo lo que necesitaran.

Lo último de los "pequeños" Uchiha no estaba bajo la vista de su padre. De hecho, el único que sabía que es lo que pasaba con ellos era Sasuke.

El tío de los chicos siempre estaba al tanto de lo que ellos hacían, ya sea para bien o para mal, los chicos estaban siempre presentes en su vida. Eran hijos del hombre que amaba, al fin y al cabo. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha amaba a Naruto Uzumaki. Murió de celos cuando supo que el rubio era amante de su hermano mayor y que habían tenido un pequeño. Claro, luego de que él mismo acabara con la vida de Itachi, supo la verdad de lo que había sido del pasado y tuvo ganas de mandar todo al demonio y destruir esa aldea llena de traidores, claro, no contaba con que Naruto lo haría abrir los ojos y que le confesaría que Itachi estaba muy enfermo y que moriría muy pronto, él sólo le había apurado el camino al otro mundo. Sintió que fue utilizado y nuevamente Naruto lo despertó, claro, esta vez con senda bofetada exigiéndole que no manchará más la memoria de su difunto amante. Lo que lo dejó completamente fuera de juego fue enterarse de que Naruto esperaba otro hijo de Itachi. Obvio, su hermano se encargó de dejar a Naruto embarazado nuevamente. No pudo evitar estar al pendiente de Naruto durante su embarazó y lógicamente también de Shisui. Terminó haciendo lo obvio, le pidió a la Hokage que le permitiera volver a la aldea, que ya no le interesaba ni siquiera ser parte de algún escuadrón ninja, sólo quería recuperar lo que para él le pertenecía. Naruto.

Como era de esperarse, las cosas no fueron bien, de hecho pasó un par de años en la prisión de la aldea y cuando salió, fue reintegrado a las filas ninja. Ahora como un ANBU y por lo mismo estaba constantemente en misiones. Lo que él quería era pasar tiempo con Naruto y sus sobrinos, pero no, la mujer esa a la que servían se las ingenió para mantenerlo alejado de ellos. No pudo ver a Naruto desde que entró a la cárcel hasta que volvió de su última misión. Para ese entonces, Shisui ya tenía seis años y el pequeño Itachi poco más de cuatro años. Cuando lo vio luego de ese tiempo, fue como si se hubiera vuelto a enamorar del rubio. A sus ojos, Naruto era el hombre más hermoso que conocía, sin dejar de ser masculino, era delicado y dulce. Una mezcla mortal para Sasuke.

Ahora estaban ahí. Shisui, Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban en la nueva casa del mayor. Siguiendo la idea de la casa de Naruto y los chicos, mando a destruir toda la parte del terreno que a él le correspondía, dejando de lado la casa de sus padres, la cual remodelo y agrandó. Sabía que necesitaría una casa más grande para todo lo que tenía planeado.

— ¿Cual es el plan de esta semana? —Preguntó Shisui.

—No sé. Tú eres el experto en sacar de quicio a papá con tus ideas.

Sasuke se dedicaba a ver a sus sobrinos discutir sobre una nueva idea. Los chicos estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos hacía su padre y para su sorpresa, estaban de su lado. Claro, para los chicos, no había mejor pareja para su padre que su tío. Un Uchiha es lo mejor para otro Uchiha, y como su padre era casi un Uchiha... ¿Qué mejor que su tío Sasuke?

Ya habían tratado con regalos de parte de Sasuke. Lógicamente Naruto lo tomó como un presente más de los que todos sus amigos le daban. Por eso ahora están reunidos ahí esperando encontrar la manera de que Naruto se rindiera finamente a los intentos de romance de Sasuke, pero había que tener algo en cuenta... eran tres hombres Uchiha. Tenían la sensibilidad de una roca y cero sentido del romance.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que me dejaran solo con su padre por un par de horas y que él no estuviera pendiente de lo que les puede estar pasando o donde están.

—Nos quieres fuera del camino, ¿eh tío? —le dijo el adolescente, divertido por la miraba que le envió el mayor —Yo no tengo problemas, de todos modos saldré de misión el fin de semana.

—Entonces tendré que ver que hacer yo, por que no tenía pensado salir de casa para nada.

Sasuke no podía evitar notar la cantidad de diferencias entre los hermanos. Shisui era arriesgado, impertinente, pero también carismático y algo divertido, Claro, todo lo que un chico de quince años puede ser. Itachi por otro lado era la viva imagen de su difunto padre, con la diferencia de que no estaba para nada interesado en las artes ninjas y en nada que tuviera que ver con la aldea. En resumen, Itachi tenía de su hermano muerto, sólo la apariencia, y estaba seguro que si de por él fuera, se hubiera largado de la aldea hace mucho, pero amaba a su padre y no lo dejaría solo para nada.

Prefirió no decir nada más. Contaba con que los chicos no estuvieran en casa el fin de semana y así poder actuar por cuenta propia.

…

Naruto sabía que algo andaba mal. Shisui se fue de misión, cosa que no le extrañaba para nada, pero lo que sí le extrañó es que Itachi quisiera quedarse el fin de semana en casa de Iruka. Sabía lo bien que se llevaba con el ninja, por que como siempre, Iruka no distinguió entre nada. Para el ninja que lo trató como un hijo, Itachi y Shisui eran dos hijos de ninjas de Konoha, y por lo mismo merecían el respeto de todos.

Escuchó la puerta de la parte trasera cerrarse y asumió que era uno de los chicos que volvió por alguna razón.

— ¿Shi-chan? ¿Ita-chan?

—Soy yo, Naruto

—Ah, Sasuke —le extrañó que el hombre estuviera ahí, pero luego todo empezó a calzar.

Era bastante obvio que los chicos se habían unido a Sasuke, nuevamente, para tratar de unirlos. Naruto estaba más bien probando a Sasuke. ¿Qué tanto podía aguantar el moreno? ¿Hasta qué punto llegarían estos Uchiha para lograr sus cometidos?

—No pareces muy feliz de que esté aquí, Naruto.

—Para nada —dijo divertido. Sasuke no sabía ser discreto con él. Conocía demasiado las caras de Sasuke y al parecer creía que con la que estaba poniendo ahora, era la capaz de conquistarlo —. Pasa, prepararé un poco de té.

Sasuke entró sin importarle nada, de hecho, ya estaba casi sentado en la sala cuando Naruto se ofreció a preparar algo para beber.

—Supe que la Hokage piensa nombrarte su sucesor —le dijo al ver como servía té para ambos y se sentaba en el pasillo que estaba mirando hacía el lago artificial.

—Así es, pero aún no he dado respuesta a su solicitud —Otra de las cosas que Naruto ocupaba para ver cuanto aguantaba Sasuke era ese jardín. No le gustaba llegar a este punto, pero sabía perfectamente que Sasuke sabía que cerca del lago estaba la tumba de Itachi. Quería averiguar si era capaz de separar el hecho de que nunca olvidaría al padre de sus hijos.

—No entiendo por qué —le dijo sentándose a su lado, centrando su vista en el horizonte, evitando por completo ver la tumba de su hermano a unos metros de ellos —eres el más capacitado para el puesto. Eres joven, para tener treinta eres perfecto en todos los sentidos para proteger la aldea.

—Me halagas, Sasuke —le dijo divertido —, pero no se trata de mis capacidades, sino del tiempo que dejaré de dedicarle a mis hijos.

—Es verdad —dijo como si estuviera meditándolo —. Mejor no lo hagas, por que si es así, los ojos de todos estarán sobre ti.

— ¿Y no se supone que eso es bueno? —Lo retó. Sasuke estaba al límite.

—Quiero que nadie más te vea. Sé que sabes que te amo. Te he pedido miles de oportunidades y si bien estoy dispuesto a compartirte con el recuerdo de Itachi y los chicos, no me atrae la idea de que los demás quieran obtener tu atención.

—Eso sonó muy posesivo de tu parte, Sasuke —le dijo suspirando, a sabiendas de que Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de él —Sé de tus sentimientos y en parte me alegra el que sepas que nunca dejaré de amar a Itachi.

—Lo sé, pero aunque suene demasiado cruel, él está muerto, no puede estar a tu lado de manera física.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —no miró a Sasuke, pero sabía que sus palabras le habían sorprendido —. Amo a Itachi, pero él no volverá. También te amo, Sasuke, pero el amor que siento por ti aún no madura tanto como para alcanzar al que sentí en su momento por tu hermano.

—Pero ya con decirme que me amas puedo estar en paz.

Naruto sonrió y siguió mirando hacía el patio. El tiempo podía volver a correr ahora.

…

Casi un año más pasó en la vida de Naruto y sus hijos. Estos, cada vez le insistían más en que aceptara a Sasuke, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de mujeres que iban tras su tío, y de chicos que iban tras su papá. No querían que un día tuvieran la "sorpresita" de encontrarse con su padre enamorado de otro y a su tío, sin más esperanzas, aceptando a una de esas chicas que se le regalaban en las calles de la aldea.

—Esto esta mal —dijo Shisui, mientras dejaba un pergamino que estaba leyendo a un lado y se concentró en su papá que se dirigía a la tumba de su padre a dejar una rosa. Como lo hacia cada domingo.

—Papá no cambiará. Siempre visitará la tumba de nuestro padre.

—Lo sé —dijo sin ánimo.

—Hay algo que quería preguntarte hace días.

—Dime.

—Escuché que estabas saliendo con Naomi, la hija de Kankuro y Tenten. —Vio como los colores se le subían al rostro a su hermano —también escuche que se encuentra con... ¿"atrasos"?

—No te metas en donde no se te llamó, mocoso —le dijo molesto, más que nada por que estaba de los nervios con eso de que su novia estaba con atrasos. Claro, él ya iba a tener diecisiete años, pero Naomi sólo tenía quince. Además, su hermano parecía muy divertido con todo eso. —Yo que tú me preocupaba por los otros rumores que corren por el cuartel de ninjas.

— ¿Qué rumor? —Preguntó curioso.

—Se dice que Neji Hyuuga tiene un amante —sonrió de lado cuando su hermano menor se ahogo con él té que estaba bebiendo —yo que tú disimulaba un poco, ten en cuenta que es mucho mayor, y además viudo y con un hijo de tres años.

—No tengo idea de lo que me dices —le dijo haciéndose el loco. Hace meses que estaba tratando de conquistar a ese hombre, que si bien le doblaba en edad, era dulce con él, cosa que nadie más en la aldea podía decir. Además que adoraba al hijo de Neji, Kiyoshi.

—Pues yo pienso que sabes muy bien a lo que se refiere tu hermano.

Ambos chicos se voltearon y encontraron a su tío Sasuke parado tras ellos.

—No le digas nada a papá por ahora —le pidió Itachi.

—De hecho, su secreto es bastante conocido por mucha gente, incluyendo a su padre —les dijo pasando por su lado y caminando en dirección a Naruto que ahora parecía dormir bajo la sombra de un árbol junto al lago —todos tienen secretos, chicos, pero ninguno dura para siempre.

Los chicos no le dieron mucha importancia a lo que dijo Sasuke y prefirieron dirigirse a sus propias misiones. Itachi por fin se había decidido y eligió pediatría. Nada que ver con los ninjas, pero fue precisamente ahí donde conoció a su amante.

Sasuke caminó hasta donde se encontraba Naruto y se sentó a su lado.

—Los chicos aún no lo saben. ¿Cuando se lo dirás? —Le preguntó al rubio, que al despertarse y ver a Sasuke a su lado, optó por apoyarse en su hombro.

—Es más divertido así. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de lo que tenemos.

—Y creo que será más temprano que tarde —le dijo acariciando su vientre —cuando se te empiece a notar querrán saber la verdad.

—Bien, pues prefiero que lo descubran por ellos mismos.

Naruto se volvió a quedar dormido, mientras su pareja secreta le velaba el sueño. Ya tendría tiempo para explicarle a sus hijos por qué no les contó sobre su nuevo hermanito y responder a la propuesta de matrimonio de Sasuke. Ya lo haría después.

Fin


End file.
